


Bruce's Tie

by Musafir



Series: Carpe Diem Or Not [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Corporate Espionage, Damian's Angst, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Damian nearly drowns Tim in his angst, and Bruce lets Brucie handle it.





	Bruce's Tie

**Author's Note:**

> The Plot-Bunnies won't leave me alone!!!!! Just a random thought I had, that I literally just wrote out in an hour. Will probably regret posting this tonight because editing? WHAT editing? Either way I hope you Enjoy!

 

 

Tim walked into the Manor’s kitchen looking through the reports that he and Bruce had worked on late into the night. He flipped the top page back, frowned at the numbers, and walked towards the table more with muscle memory than eyesight. 

 

“Good Morning, Master Tim.” Alfred greeted him, walking past and placing his coffee on the table, along with a plate.

 

“Morning, Alfred. Thanks.” Tim muttered. He grimaced at the raspy feel in his throat and reached for the coffee automatically. 

 

“The breakfast too please, young sir.” 

 

Tim finally looked up and gave Alfred a sheepish grin, “Of course Alfred.” 

 

He had arrived late last night and worked until Bruce came back from patrol, in the cave. They had then relocated upstairs, where Alfred periodically made attempts to get them to eat dinner. Tim could remember assuring the Butler that he would, but then becoming so enveloped in the work that the next time he looked at the clock, it was way past any time that would be fit for eating. 

 

Not to mention that Alfred would have long gone to bed, so there was no point in eating when he would have done it just to appease the butler. He had forgotten to get rid of the plate Alfred had left warming for him though. It really had been too long since he had been in the manor, if he was forgetting that to trick Alfred, you had to feed Titus the evidence. 

 

But at least they had finished the work last night. Or rather, Tim had. Bruce had fallen asleep in the armchair, but Tim couldn’t fault him. The Batman had had a rough night, whereas Tim was just coming from a day of corporate struggle. 

 

Tim had draped a blanket over Bruce and then dimmed the lights. He had worked until he passed out on the table, but he couldn’t remember that part. Bruce had woken him up early this morning with a gentle hand on his shoulder and Tim was grateful that he had. The meeting today was important. 

 

The only setback in the day, so far, was that Tim didn’t have ties in his closet at the manor. So he had decided to raid Bruce’s wardrobe, selecting a crimson tie that nicely offset the subtle Burberry esque pattern etched into his slim fit slate grey tailored suit. The tie had the imprint of the regal Wayne crest, but Tim figured Bruce wouldn’t mind. If anything it would be a subtle endorsement at the meeting of who exactly Tim was representing. 

 

It reminded him of the times when he was younger and Bruce would let him borrow his ties when they hosted a gala. Back then, the ties had been the only part of Bruce’s wardrobe that even somewhat fit him. Tim huffed a sardonic laugh when he realized that nothing had changed, at least in that regard. 

 

But at least no one could say Bruce’s tie was too big for him now, so there was that. 

 

Speaking of Bruce, Tim glanced around the room to see if he had made it down yet. The older man was nowhere in sight, but Tim had figured that would be the case. Bruce wasn’t expected at the meeting today, which was why Tim had needed his input yesterday. 

 

Unfortunately, as Tim was stuck in his musings, he made direct eye-contact with Damian, when the younger boy walked in through the arched doorway. Tim took another sip of his coffee, knowing he would need all the strength possible when Damian’s face immediately twisted into a hateful scowl. 

 

Time for round one. 

 

The youngest Wayne strode into the kitchen, taking the seat at the head of the table and sneering at Tim. Fortunately, before he could say anything, Alfred appeared bearing a plate of food and a glass of orange juice. 

 

“What is this nonsense, Pennyworth? How many times have I told you I take coffee with my breakfast?” 

 

“Of course, young master. However, you might remember that I too, many times, have informed you that to be served coffee in this household, you must be of a certain age.” 

 

Alfred’s eyes twinkled at Tim over Damian’s scowling head, and Tim lifted his cup to take another sip, smiling with his eyes back at the butler. 

 

Alfred’s rules would never change it seemed. He too, had tried to sneak coffee many times when he had been younger, and then resorted to stealing sips from Bruce’s cup when it became apparent that nothing got past the butler. 

 

Except those indulgent sips allowed by Bruce of course, because if anything, Alfred loved seeing the amused light back in Bruce’s eyes. 

 

“What are  _ you  _ doing here? Don’t you have a company to run into the ground?” Oh good. It was his turn. 

 

Tim raised an eyebrow at Damian and then employed his newfound favorite strategy in dealing with things that annoying him; blatant ignoring. 

 

He held eye contact with Damian, until it seemed the younger boy was growing flustered, then opened his mouth as if to speak, and lifted his documents and began to peruse them. He fought off the amused smile that threatened to overtake his face when the younger boy started to splutter. 

 

Honestly, he was about to eradicate an attempted corporate takeover. He had spent the night with Bruce, and they had both been on a power high that came with outsmarting other people. He had Alfred made coffee in his hands. He looked damn fine in his suit and tie. 

 

Nothing could ruin his mood. 

 

“-...And so what? It isn’t enough that you steal my company, now you must my father’s clothes too? How desperate are you for affection, Drake? Father will be most displeased to learn that his mistake has rifled through his closet. I would suggest taking that tie off and stop pretending that you will ever be worthy of anything that belongs to the Wayne name.” 

 

Except Damian. Damian’s sharp eyes never missed a detail, did they? Tim became all to aware of the embossed crest on his tie. What had felt like a good idea before, looked like more trouble that it was worth now. It would seem that between Alfred’s steadfast refusal and Tim’s blatant disdain, Damian was lashing out extra hard. 

 

Tim glanced around the kitchen to see Alfred nowhere in sight and the pantry door open on the far side. No wonder Damian was being so unmitigated; the demon had gotten good at hiding his truly vicious jabs around other people, but he was free to say what he wanted now. 

 

He looked back down at the numbers on the paper and started to review the quarterly gains and discrepancies found within. 

 

“Really Drake, you are so pathetic. How many times have you attempted to weasel your way back in now? Haven’t your inferior mind grasped it yet? No one here wants you. Father will probably have to burn that tie now that you have worn it. In fact, I will do him a favor and burn it  _ myself _ .” 

 

Kid must have seriously woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Tim sipped at his coffee again, instinctively glancing towards the pantry. Still no sign of Alfred. 

 

Unfortunately, Damian was as trained as the rest of them in body language and he had correctly guessed that he was starting to get to Tim. A cruel smile spread across his face. 

 

“Take the tie off, Drake. You never have, and never will be a Wayne. It is disgraceful that you even try. It would do you well to just leave and never come back here-...” 

 

“Master Damian, that is quite  _ enough _ .” 

 

Both Damian and Tim jerked their heads around to see Alfred standing at the door to the pantry, an unnaturally stern expression on his face. 

 

Tim got up from his seat, neatly placing the coffee back on the coaster, ruing that he hadn’t been able to finish it. He gathered up his papers with one hand and walked towards Alfred, ignoring Damian’s glare on his back. 

 

“Thanks for the breakfast, Alfred.” He said, smiling gently at the butler. He shifted the documents to one hand and with his other, fluidly pulled the tie off his neck. He neatly folded it and then dropped onto the counter. 

 

“Master Tim…” Alfred’s voice belayed hints of sadness. His eyes looked mournful and Tim could not stand the sight so he looked away. Alfred looked as if he knew it would be a long long time since he saw Tim again. 

 

“See you later, Alfred. Wish me luck at the meeting!” With that Tim took his leave. If his stride was longer than normal, then that was no one’s business but his own. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

“And that is why, Mr. Pierce, I have concluded that you, and Mr. O’Donnell, are no longer fit for your positions here at this company. I absolve you of your duties from this point on and wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors.”  

 

Tim stood in front of the entire body of the board of directors looking unaffectedly at the two standing members, who were red faced and seething. 

 

He knew he had impressed some of the older crowd when his sharp eyes caught sight of the small twitches of their mouths as they resisted smiles. 

 

Truthfully, he could have done this privately. But last night Bruce had pushed him to make a statement. To show the few elderly ornery members that hadn’t been swayed by his charms and intelligence, that he was willing to take a stand and fight for this company. 

 

Their ploy had worked it appeared, and all too well. Tim wouldn’t be so unprofessional so as to full out smile directly at an elderly board member during a public dismissal, but he was tempted to. Getting two birds with one stone was always such a good feeling. 

 

“You!” It would seem that Mr. Pierce was not ready to go quietly. “What gives you the authority to come in here with such baseless authority! You are not even a Way-” 

 

The door slammed open, turning the heads of all present, and stopping Pierce mid sentence. 

 

Bruce barged in. Or rather Brucie did. 

 

“Chum!” Tim could only stare in bewilderment. Bruce paused for a moment, then strided further into the room. 

 

“Oh! Are you holding that meeting? Is it really still not done yet? Here, let me help. Guards!” Security guards magically appeared at the doorway. “Escort Mr. Pierce and Mr. O’Donnell here, out of the building. My son said they overstayed their welcome with us.” 

 

Tim knew that everyone in the room had caught it when Bruce’s voice dropped low at the end of his sentence. He held his back straight as he watched the guards drag the protesting men from the room. 

 

When they were gone, the door softly shut behind them, leaving the room in silence as people pondered on what had just happened. 

 

But only for a few moments, as Brucie was still on  _ this  _ side of the door. He had made his statement loud and clear but now he wanted to drive it home. 

 

“Well good thing that business is over with! Anyway Chum, you know I was on my way to a late breakfast-,” It was late afternoon, Tim refrained from rolling his eyes, “When I realized that you had this important meeting today and it was the funniest thing! Alfred told me you weren’t wearing a tie when you left home today.” 

 

Tim was starting to think he was in the twilight zone. 

 

“And you can’t have an important meeting without wearing a  _ tie _ . That’s just ridiculous. Am I right or am I right?” He asked over his shoulder, pulling out a long stip of crimson cloth from his pocket. A few of the board members twittered good naturedly, the atmosphere in the room had been as relaxed as Tim had ever seen it. 

 

“So I drove over here as quickly as possible!” Tim hoped to God that Bruce meant that he had let  _ Alfred  _ drive him over here as quickly as possible. 

 

Bruce looped the tie around Tim’s neck gently and started to tie it. 

 

“There.” He pulled the last knot up, effecting a perfect Windsor, Tim was sure. “Now you are all set.” He stepped back and looked down at Tim with the too-easy smile that Brucie always wore. But there was something in his eyes. 

 

Bruce grabbed his elbow and spun him to the front of the room. Tim felt the tie flutter with the sudden movement, but then come to rest in its place, Wayne crest front and center. 

 

“Now, doesn’t my son look all grown up?” Bruce laughed with the rain of positive comments, while Tim tried desperately to fight off the blush. “You know what Chum? I’m starving. Looks like your meeting is over! How about you and me grab some breakfast?” 

 

And with that, he pulled Tim out of the room, Tim who was protesting all along the way that it was late in the afternoon and they would be able to have lunch at best. 


End file.
